Relationships
by Margot-Eve
Summary: Roxanne and Megamind have a really happy relationship. But the effect of the experiment from three years before is about to change that. How far can a heartbroken girl go in trying to proof her point? Can anyone open her eyes? RxM, BxOC
1. Prologue

This thing has nothing to do with 'Bad to the Bone'

Disclaimer of course I don't own Megamind! If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions, but writing an actual squel! It's the property of Dreamworks, obviously.

* * *

Prologue

3 years earlier.

"Minion! Hit it!"

Loud rock music echoed through the fake planetarium and strange machinery started buzzing causing electrical bolts dance around it, while outside of Megamind's secret evil liar, real storm started showing what it had.

"Sir, I think it's not such a good idea after all." Said a fish in round aquarium placed on a gorilla-like robotic body.

"Of course it's not! It's supposed to be an evil masterpiece! With this I'm going to finally get rid of Mister Goody-Two shoes and Metrosity will be mine!"

Megamind danced around his newest invention.

"Now all I have to do is to push this button… Minion, where's Miss Ritchi?"

"On position, sir." Minion pointed on a screen, which showed tied Roxanne Ritchie to a chair. This time he had chosen the city's harbor for the place of his victory. Still he was safe in his liar. Simple genius.

"But sir, I really have a bad feeling about it…"

"Nonsense. Now, where are you, hero?"

Roxanne woke up with a head ache, nothing she wasn't used to. But slowly she was getting wet and cold as rain started pouring and strong wind blow. The weather was awful. And she's been kidnapped by Megamind… Again. She sighed and started wondering if the blue villain couldn't find different hobby other than constant kidnapping of her. It became really tiring and boring.

"Roxie!" the reporter looked up the sky and saw very familiar white shape.

"Metro Man!"

"Roxanne, are you ok?" The local hero landed next to her and untied her with his laser eyes. "Where's Megamind?"

"I don't know, but be careful, he's…" she started explaining her assumption to him, but Metro Man interrupted her.

"Roxanne, whatever the evil is planning, the good will ruin. Run, while I will seek the villain."

Miss Ritchie looked at him uncertain but decided that she must at least get her camera, so she simply followed what the man in white said.

Suddenly a lightning bolt stroke somewhere in the city and a giant explosion could be heard.

"Minion, why can I turn on the monitor?" the alien tried to turn on the screen in front of him, but without much effect.

"I'm sorry sir, but it seems that the machine is draining our systems, and nothing else is working…"

"What? You're kidding, right?" Megamind tried once again, getting the same result. "How am I suppose to inform him of his upcoming doom now?" he kicked the control panel. "Ow, ow." He massaged the hurt foot. "Why anything can go right for once?"

As if for his answer a lightning bolt hit straight into the machine causing a massive explosion. Coughing the evil mastermind and his friend/servant got up from the rumble.

"See? That's what I'm talking about. It's never ending the way I wanted."

"Because you're a dork, that's why!" growled a female voice.

"Minion?"

"That wasn't me, sir."

The smoke started to fall down, exposing, an unknown to the duo, female silhouette.

"It was me, jerk."

Megamind never felt as scared as in the moment the stormy like eyes rested on him. For the first time in his life, he thought that being right now in jail wouldn't be that bad after all. Soon he heard the sirens…

* * *

I really don't know from where the idea came from. R&R are my fuel. But seriously I think of it as one of my weakest story.


	2. Vixen

Vixen

Preset time.

Roxanne straightens her dress once more, before going through the secret entrance to the not-so-evil-anymore liar. It was a bit over a year since Megamind became the hero of Metro City (though he still could not pronounce it right). She had a day off and naturally she wanted to spend some quality time with her blue boyfriend. Soon she could hear the deafening rock music, which clearly stated: Megamind's at work. Suddenly the music got quieter and a loud rumor could be heard alongside the high pitched scream of the blue alien. Then there was silence. Roxanne knocked on the door. Instantly they were opened and the reporter met with… another girl. The unfamiliar person was slightly shorter then her, had smoky grey eyes with tinge of blue and grey blond, short, messy hair. What's worse she wore only a grey sports bra and man's grey boxers.

"Sooo, you're the 'kidnap-me' girl, 'aye?"

Roxanne was left speech less, well until Megamind showed up. He quickly showed back the stranger and stood in front of the brunette smiling widely.

"Roxanne" his voice was warm with happiness, but…

"WHO THE HELL IS SHE?"

"Roxanne, please, calm down, I… I can explain."

"Oh, you better will, or else…" she snorted angrily.

"Missy you're jumping to the wrong conclusion" the grey girl said sleepily and yawned. "I'm here not because I wanted to."

"Exactly" Megamind agreed. "She's like an uninvited guest, here, really."

"More like unwilling guest," the shortie scratched her head. "Remember the 'fight' between present here blue cretin and the ex-hero ? The one when you were tied to the chair on the harbor?"

Roxanne nodded not so certain about it, but she did remembered something like that. "What about it?"

"Then the lighting hit and explosion occurred, right?" the blond folded her arms and looked seriously at her.

"Yes. And…?"

"The lighting hit the machine in blue head's workplace, the machinery explode causing a massive energy outburst and created for two seconds a collision between worlds, thus creating a passage way between them. I got here from different dimension." Roxanne didn't like the tone the girl was speaking in. Like she was a child, needing explaining even the simplest thing in the world. Even Megamind didn't talk like that to her, when she asked him on what he's been working on. But the stranger continued. "The moment I got here I first kicked the idiot's ass, then…"

"She fell asleep." Ex-villain finished for her. "She's been sleeping until, five minutes before you got here."

"That freakingly loud music of yours woke me up completely" the short girl barked.

"Wait" Miss Ritchie could not understand one thing. "Are you telling me that, you've been sleeping for… almost three years? That's not humanly possible!"

"Who said I was human?" the blond stated as a matter of fact. "By the way, my name's Margot. Nice to meet you." She finally introduced herself, but instead of shaking hands with Roxanne, she put her left hand's pinky inside her ear and yawned again covering her mouth with her right hand. That was the moment the brunette woman noticed another characteristic of hers. Scars. Her whole body was completely covered in scars, starting from her neck, ending at her toes. Margot looked like a living zombie. Roxanne could see few of her ribs, part of the lung and a bit of her liver behind few straps of flesh on her belly, left leg missed a part of a thigh, showing a bone. Same with her left feet, showing few bones in the middle of it. Her right hand didn't have a pinky and her thumb was a lone bone. The white lines of scars were like roads on a map, while the red ones were like the valley, sharp and deep. The blond girl, oblivious to the emotion she had caused for the reporter, turned around and stared walking away from Roxanne and Megamind, causing the woman to gasp. She could see the shorter woman spine.

"My God, what… what happened to you?"

Margot stopped and looked at her from under hers half-asleep eyes. "Not your business."

A little bit later Roxanne sat in Megamind's spinning chair, and he stood next to her holding a box of doughnuts, probably his breakfast, despite the fact it was around noon, and coffee.

"I'm sorry" Megamind placed a warm cup of coffee in Roxanne's hands.

"Nothing happened, really" she sighed taking a sip of the brown liquid. "Actually it should be me, who should apologize. I was… Shocked, to see her… in her underwear there…"

Her answer caused the blue man to smirk. "You were jealous."

The brunette woman blushed. "I… wasn't."

"Yes, you were." His smile got even wider.

"No, I wasn't!"

"Roxi…" he purred lowering his head to her, so he could look in her eyes, "You were jellyous of meeehh." His lips brushed her cheek, his hot breath over her neck… Roxanne bit her lips.

"Maybe… a little… and it's jealous."

"Mhmm." He finally found her lips and were about to kiss her, when Minion decided to show up.

"Sir?"

Megamind jumped away from Roxanne. "Yes, Minion?" he said quickly. "What is it?"

"Well… I don't really think I should repeat it, but… Miss Margot said that when you and Miss Ritchie stop being all lovey-dovey , should you return to your task?"

"Who the heck, does she think she is? Tell her, that if she wants this done, the she shall come here and ask nicely! And that's final!" the ex-villain burst

"She also said, in case you would said something like that, you should remember, that she can kick your ass before you'll start pronouncing 'a' in the word 'apple'…"

That was too much. The blue alien shouted what he thought of the little annoying witch, and what she should do with her 'demands'.

After he calmed down a bit, Roxanne asked him, what did Margot wanted from him.

"She wants me to rebuild the machine which made her come here." He grumbled. "Actually I was already working on it, since I coughed some free time, but… she's such an annoying bitch, that I seriously think on not repairing it…"

"Then you would have me on your head for the whole eternity, kid." Margot showed up behind Minion, her hairs were slightly damp, she must have had a shower also she had finally got dressed. Now her hands were hidden in black, long gloves, she wore green Chinese shirt with silver floral design, blue jeans and black sneakers.

"She has a point there, sir." Minion agreed. Megamind looked for help in Roxanne.

"I'm with them on it." She replied.

"Fine!"

The once-evil genius took a wrench and got back to work.

"Sooo, you're like a year together, right?" the grey blond sat at the floor next to the spinning chair.

"Yes, how do you know? Weren't you…?" Roxanne wanted to ask her something but Margot was faster in her replay.

"Even in my sleep I know what's going on around me. It's how I survive most of the time."

"Why did you sleep so long?"

"It takes a certain amount of energy, to get from one dimension to another, especially since I got here summoned… How's your relationship with the blue head?" this quick change of topic surprised the brunette a bit.

"Well, why do you ask?"

"You look like you wanted to talk about it, and since his busy…" she pointed at working alien.

"… It's been a year since we're together, but…"

"You never got pretty much far with it, am I right?"

"Yes, it's like the world is trying to keep us at safe distance from each other. During Christmas, anniversaries or our birthdays… There's always something happening… I didn't know, that dating a hero would be so…" Roxanne tried to find a good word.

"Frustrating?"

"Yeah. I mean, I realized it won't be easy for us. Since, well, he's from completely different race, and all but I thought we'll figure It out somehow…" the reporter dropped her head and looked at her hands, her coffee was getting cold.

"Do you love him?"

That got the full attention from the brunette woman. She gave Margot a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Margot looked back scanning. "Exactly what I said."

"… Then… yes, I think yes. Yes."

"You think, or you know? Love or just fascination? You know, the emotions caused by a critical situation, may fade quiet quickly, when the excitement disappears and everyday routine will happen."

That got Roxanne thinking, she shot one more look at the younger looking woman and got up.

"I'll be going now. Say goodbye from me to Megamind, ok?"

"Sure. See ya'".

Roxanne walked down the street munching on a doughnut, thinking on her conversation with Margot. She reflected a bit on her relationship with Megamind. After defeating Hal everything speeded up. Growing popularity of Megamind, removing the damage in the city, building the Museum of Megamind and making sure he won't get charged with the death of Metroman. Big blue head got tons of ideas of how to help Metro City and most of his day he spent on building new inventions. Not forgetting, that somehow Roxanne's career also took on a faster pace. They hardly got time to be together, but thanks to Megamind's big brain they could steal some time for each other. Short dates, sweet stolen kisses, cuddling against each other, talking about everything and nothing, their past, learning more about each other… Oh, yeah, and there was the whole 'Bernard accident' too… She just needed a bit of time to process the fact, that THAT Bernard was THIS Megamind. And when she managed to do it, it was much better.

Then again, their three months anniversary, well, somehow they both managed to forget about it during the whole ruckus with the Museum, his birthdays - a new villain attacked (dressed up as a Turkey or something…), Christmas, which weren't too far from his birthdays, she spend with her sick mother (Megamind decided that maybe it wasn't the best time for him to meet her..). New Year? They almost, almost got to her bedroom, but then Brainbots arrived with information from Minion about another new bad guy. When ex-villain got back to her apartment she was soundly asleep. And the smaller dates? Those were always romantic and well, sweet, but they were always too tired for anything. Roxanne sighted and stopped before walking on the pedestrian crossing. In two months she would have birthdays and then their anniversary. She was an all-grown up woman, dammit! To make things worse, she didn't even asked him if they were, well, compatible in that way… She was just too… embarrassed to do it. If anything more heated starts to happen between them, she simply hopes, he knows what he's doing…

She finally arrived at the city park and sat on a bench. But what Margot said got her thinking… What if she's not in love with him? What if this is just a thrill? Getting an alien blue boyfriend, and checking how far could she go with him? What if HE wasn't in love in her, rather in love with the idea she loves him? Yes, they have been together for about half a year, but… just… The brunette woman stood up, brushing her hairs away from her face. Suddenly the doughnut lost its taste, so she throws it away and goes home.

In the lair things were going as smoothly as with Roxanne.

"She doesn't pick up her phone" Megamind said in a worried voice.

"Maybe she's busy?" Margot turned a page in her book.

"For a whole week?" he turned to her irritation literally radiating from him "I called her like hundreds of times and she's just not picking up! Margot, what did you told her?" blue hero glared angrily at his 'guest', while she tried to give the 'I-don't-give-a-shit-about-it-pal' look from her couch.

"Why do you think I said something to her?"

"Because you were the last person Roxanne talked to last week in the lair, remember? 'Sides Minion saw that."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Minion, did you saw me talking to the 'kidnap-me' girl?" Margot asked the fish curiously.

"Of course. Would you like a cake, Miss Margot?" Minion stretched his arm, holding a platter of sweets.

"Why, thank you, Minion." She accepted his offer and took a bite of his cooking. "Wow, fiz iz amasin' Mifion!" she said with her mouth full.

"Minion, stop being nice to her, the little vixen is ruining my reeelationshup with Miss Ritchi!"

"She is?" his sidekick frowned at this statement and sends the blond a worried look.

"Oh, so you do have a _relationship_ with herrrr." Margot smiled like a Cheshire cat. "I didn't know that, since you know, your interaction with her is reduced to such a low degree."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on. Tell me do you _really_ love her? I mean her, not the idea of her being with you?"

For a moment he stood silent, before he answered, with a really dangerously low tone. "Listen, you little bug, me and Roxanne is none of your business, understood? If you try to do anything fishy, sorry Minion, I assure you, you won't live long." His eyes crossed with hers and all he got was a smirk.

" Oh, I soo can't wait, Hee-roow, because you see I already did something fishy, what will you do now with me?"

"What. Did you. Do?"

"Well, nothing much. Just something similar to what I said to you. I suppose she's having a second though on the both of you."

He moved back from her clenching his fists. "I will. Personally. KILL YOU!" and started chasing her around liar, since she kind of predicted he would do something like that.

"Listen buddy, it's all for your own good! It's like a payback for the hospitality you gave me!"

"Well, thank you very much! If I wanted your help I would ask for it. Now wait until I'll get you in my hands!"

"Then what happens?" Megamind and Margot stopped running.

"Roxanne?" the alien couldn't believe his eyes. "You came…"

"Hey, what's with that tone? You thought I wouldn't visit my favorite boyfriend?" Miss Ritchi asked with a small smile.

"Well I… I…" he cleaned his throat. "You didn't answer my calls, so I thought…"

"My cellphone got broken, would you forgive me?"

She stepped closer to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Always."

"And that's the answer…"

Margot and Minion observed the couple kiss for a brief moment.

"I really don't know" muttered Margot to herself, slightly put out "which has more sugar the cake, or them?"

When the reporter and ex-villain parted for some air, Roxanne said to Margot. "Thanks."

"What for?" the blond got a bit confused.

"For your questions. I think I finally know where I'm going. Where we're going." She gave a tender smile to her boyfriend.

"Bedroom?" Margot asked, causing the trio to blush furiously.

* * *

I swear to God this is MegamindxRoxanne.

Reviews are my oxygen.


	3. Know you enemy

Know your enemy

Roxanne quickly got used to the presence of the weird girl. Her absolute calmness, a bit of dark humor, absolutely bad timing with some of her statements and the fact she was quite a good source of information upon Megamind. Besides Roxanne could sense something about her, just as Megamind put that, 'nosy reporting' sense. There was something mysterious about the gray blond girl. When Miss Ritchi asked Minion or her boyfriend what did they knew about Margot, they were saying exactly the same statement the blond said to Roxanne when they first met. "From different dimension and not human, according to her."

"Why do you keep on calling me 'kidnap me girl'?" the reporter asked her younger friend once, during a lunch break. (At some point Margot started following Roxanne to work, saying she was bored and 'Megs' and Minion weren't as much fun as she would want.)

"Because whenever I see you around Megahead you have the look on your face." Margot simply replied.

"What kind of look?"

"The 'oh, yes pleas, kidnap me right now, Megamind!' look. Is bondage your fetish or somethin'?"

Roxanne's new cameraman Tony spluttered his coffee through his nose and started coughing.

"You know, right now, I should kill you, with some blunt object…" Roxanne also realized that because of her, she might go to jail.

Margot took a tiny sip of her Cola.

"Stand in the queue Roxie…"

As goes for Megamind, he didn't mind Margot as long as she stayed away from him. The little witch's eyes were freaking him out. Like she knew something about him, what he preferred to forget or something. That was unnerving. Fortunately for him, most of the time, she was reading a book on the couch or was out, bothering Roxanne. Not that he wanted Roxie to be bothered by the blond girl, but somehow she handled her better than him. He suspected that it was because of… some kind of a link between females, Minion tried to explain this to him, but he didn't pay much attention. Suddenly

"AAAAAHHHhhhh!" he screamed in his best lady scream, as someone caught him from behind. Then he heard a giggle. "Roxanne!" he whined.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, but I couldn't help it! You looked so deep in thoughts I couldn't resist." She smiled brightly. "What are you doing?"

"Ah… um… well…" he tried to gather the papers he worked on and hide them from her. "Can't tell you. It's a sssscret." He whispered placing his index finger to his mouth. But he could help looking all happy to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I finished my job early and I've lost my tail, read Margot, so I thought we might… jump somewhere… together… alone…" she leaned closer to him, making two of her fingers 'walk' up his chest.

"Temptress" he hissed, before placing his lips on hers.

Roxanne sighed lovingly. She loved the feeling of his lips, his taste. They deepened the kiss, his tongue sneaking into her mouths. Now she moaned, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He took off his gloves. His grip on her back got tighter, and his hands were wandering, seeking even more closeness, finally slipping under her shirt, finding her bra and massaging her breast. That was too much. She broke from their kiss, breathing heavily.

"Megamind…"

His mouth immediately started tracing her jaw line, nibbling her ear, leaving hot marks on her neck.

Then a loud whistle ruined everything. The couple practically jumped away a few meters from each other, looking flushed (Roxanne crimson red, and Megamind deep purple).

"Sorry to interrupt your make out session", Margot looked smug, leaning by the doorframe, with her hands folded on her chest, "but we have criminals running rampant through the street."

A little while later, when Megamind was dealing with the crazed arsonist, Minion walked up to the blond girl.

"You know, one day, they are going to kill you…"

Margot just yawned in the answer.

Minion, the generous spirit, couldn't help but be a little bit nervous around Margot. As much as he could, he avoided her, sensing something really bad from her. Not that she would harm Megamind or Roxanne, but something deep inside him, told him that the girl was no good. He tried to be polite to her, just as he was polite to everyone, but somehow he knew, that she could see through the act. Nonetheless she played along. He observed her carefully, even ordered Brainbots to watch her. She never slept. Not even took a nap. After three years of nonstop sleep, she was up for 24/7. Minion watched the tapes made by the Brainbots how she stayed up all night, either reading or studding Megaminds notes and invention. Once she must have spotted the filming Brainbot. She went to it, tapped at the lens, smiling. "I know it's you Minion. Hope you're having fun."

After that he stopped spying on her. She never brought that up in conversation.

Margot didn't mind the 'death treats' coming from Roxanne, Megamind or Minion, or from whole the trio at the same time. She tried to keep them at reasonable distance from her. At the same time, she tried to stay away from any other citizens of Metro City. In the end she ended up lunching with Roxanne and having a word-sparring with Megamind, only Minion avoided her. She wasn't very surprised about it. The fish was probably subconsciously sensing who she really was. Animals, expect for cats, avoided her like a plague. It wasn't like that all the time, only after the certain mishaps in her life, but she didn't mind, really. All she wanted was to get back to the place she was summoned from by Megamind. She felt a bit insecure around the alien. Oh, he wasn't afraid of the guy, no way. No. He just reminded her of things she had to bury long ago. Naivety, optimism, hope, happiness… love. And whenever she saw the blue guy and his girlfriend she felt a stung of envy and pain in her chest. If there was a way to… No! Just forget about it girl! You're FAR too old for this. Yes, Margot was old, waaaay older than she looked. An onlooker would give her like 20? 19 years old? Something like that. The truth was, she was millennia's old. And the world had given her a lesson the hard way. Just forget it and go on with what you have now… But still sometimes her patience was hair thin, just like now…

They were laughing. Megamind mimicking someone's voice, sending Roxanne into another burst of laughter. They tried to hush each other but that only ended with even more laughing. Margot felt like a vein is about to pop out on her forehead, it was four in the morning (not like she slept anyway, but still…).

"Oh, Gosh, I was never before on a rock concert!" Roxanne said as she finally managed to catch a breath.

"Seriously? You're kidding me, right?" Megamind gave her a confused look.

"Nope. Never."

"Why?"

"Well, when I was in high school my mom was a bit overprotective. You know, she always warned me that only 'bad girls', criminals and all sorts of social outcast goes to those. Or like if I'd ever go on one I would end up pregnant or something. Besides I needed to study so I could get to right university to become a reporter."

"Well… at least she was right about the first part." He gave her a wide, meaningful smile and she started giggling again.

"Ok, so how did you managed to get to a rock concert, if you were in prison?" she said with her best 'interview-time" tone of voice.

"Well, Miss Ritchi, I am Megamind, incredibly handsome master of all heroism, such things were like a piece of cake for me." He answered, making 'I'm-so-high-and-mighty' pose.

"Well, I suppose shutting up is a bit over your ability, isn't it?" Margot stared at them grimly over the back of the couch. "Do you realize what hour it is?"

"No, mommy" Megamind snorted mostly to himself, causing the blond to narrow her eyes at him.

"Sorry Margot, we woke you up." The brunette tried to calm the girl.

"You didn't. I don't need to sleep now. But I like to spend my night time in peace, alone."

"Well, then, I suppose we should just leave, right Roxanne?" ex-villain stood even closer to Roxanne a little bit behind her, smiling mischievously.

"I supposyeeee!" she couldn't held out a yelp of surprise as her boyfriend grabbed her from behind, throw her over his arm and raced in the direction of his bedroom. Soon the yelp turned into a giggle.

"Wow, she looked like a Cerberus in there." Megamind closed the door behind him, panting slightly from running.

Roxanne chuckled a little.

"She reminded me of my mother, when I got late home from a date."

The both snickered. Some of the adrenaline and endorphin finally dropped and they both stood silent.

"So… Where would you like to sleep?" alien scratched his head nervously. "You know I can just go and throw her out of the couch since she's…"

Roxanne interrupted him.

"I think I'd prefer to stay with you." She smiled lightly and blushed slightly.

"Oh…"

His cheeks took on a deep purple color and he gulped, dropping his eyes to the floor. She realized that he might misinterpret what she said. Well a guy stays a guy, no matter if his skin is sky blue.

"Just sleep Megamind." She gave him a serious look. "Eventually a cuddle would be nice." She whispered to his ear.

He lightened up a bit and took her into a loving hug.

"That's a very nice idea you have Miss Ritchi."

* * *

Like? Let me know about it!


	4. Deception

Deception

Morning welcomed Roxanne with the warmth of her boyfriend chest and a nice feeling of her hairs being stroked lightly. She sighted with delight, not wanting to open her eyes. She had a day off and wanted to enjoy it.

"Mornin'" she heard Megamind soft voice.

"Mhmm. Hello."

She finally decided to look up at him. Lazy smile spreading on her face.

"What's so funny?" he asked her.

"Nothing. I'm just the happiest woman in the whole universe."

"In that case I must be the happiest male in the whole universe."

"Sir?" they heard Minion knocking on the door. "Are you up? Breakfast's ready!"

"Ok Minion, we'll be there in a minute!" Megamind shouted back.

"We?"

"Oh, darn it." The alien slapped his face. Roxanne giggled.

"You know I'll go greet Minion and you go get a shower. Then we'll switch ok?" She suggested.

"Thanks."

As usual Margot was the first person in the kitchen, she read morning newspaper and slowly sipping at her coffee. When Roxanne entered with Minion, she just sends the duo a quick glance and returned to her reading. The reporter took the sit opposite to the blond and rubbed her hand over her arm.

"Good morning Margot."

"It's optional, really." The girl turned the page adjusted the newspaper.

"What is?"

"The prospect of morning being good or bad. Often, it turns that the most delightful morning turns into an awful evening. "

"Right…" the woman decided not to dwell into further conversation with Margot, so she changed her attention to Minion. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Well I didn't expected you Miss Ritchi to join us, so it's something that boss would really like, but if you want something else, I can just fix something for you."

"Oh, come on I can eat whatever it is."

"Then be prepared for lethal amount of sugar." Margot murmured.

Minion quickly brought her a bowl of a cottage cheese with chives leaves and bagels. The brunette spread a bit of the cheese on a bagel and took a bite. A second later she spitted out the bite.

"Told ya'" Margot snickered.

"Oh my God! How much sugar does this thing have."

"I tried to warn you Miss Ritchi."

"Don't tell me 'kidnap me girl' that you never noticed how the blue guy runs around on a complete sugar high." Roxanne could have sworn the blond smiles like a madman behind that newspaper of hers.

"Scrabbled eggs Minion and bacon would be perfect." She sighed admitting her mistake.

Fee minutes later Megamind entered the kitchen, at the same time Minion served Roxanne her eggs. The alien man was wearing black Guns'n'Roses T-shirt, navy blue jeans and his custom made baby seal leather shoes.

Seeing him, Margot folded her newspaper, finished her coffee and left. Nobody commented this.

Roxanne observed Megamind carefully as he took Margot's place.

"What?" he asked staring back.

"Nothing, here's you breakfast." She encouraged him moving the bowl with the cottage closer to him.

"Well, thank you…" he became a bit suspicious. He slowly spread a generous amount of the cottage over his bagel, but before he took a bite he looked at Roxanne. What? Do I have something on my face or something?"

"No, of course not! Why would you think that there's something wrong with you?" she blinked innocently.

"Because you're staring at me." He took a bite, chewed and swallowed. "So I ….though… Roxanne, seriously why are your mouth open? And why are you gawking?"

"Isn't this too sweat?"

"Too sweat? Actually I would put more sugar here…" he started looking for a sugar-bowl.

"How come you don't have cavities from so much sugar? And how come you're so thin?"

"Because, one, Miss Ritchi, I brush my teeth 3 times a day, two, sugar is a good fuel for my brain and I work out on a gym." He stated proudly. "Minion."

"Yes, sir?"

"Could you go and find Margot? I forgot to tell her yesterday, that I finished the machine, before I went with Roxanne on a concert."

"Of course sir."

After breakfast, Roxanne went to take a shower, and Megamind, Minion and Margot stood in the workshop area of the lair.

"As a matter of fact I figured out what's needed to send you back home, even without the collision with the lightning bolt!" Megamind was in 'the scientist mode' and explained how the machine worked to his friend and the blond. Minion nodded on some parts with understanding, while Margot simply yawned not getting a word he was speaking.

"So this can send me back, right?"

"Yes!"

"Couldn't you just… ehh, nevermind. So, where I should stand?"

Blue alien instructed her with details what she should do, while he got to the control post. He pushed the button when he heard her shouting "Ready!"

Electric bolts started to dance around the place, energy building in the machinery. Sudden outburst of power knocked down both Minion and Megamind. Bright blue electric bolt fired into the sky blinding them for a few seconds. The room got filled with milky smoke and vapor.

"Did it worked?" asked Minion trying to see something through the mist.

They heard a cough. "I don't think so." Said Margot covering her mouth and waving back the smoke. "Next time boys, try with real lightning, ok?"

They both nodded in agreement.

When the fiasco got mostly cleaned up it was around noon. Megamind and Roxanne went on a lunch, Minion tried to clean the rest, Margot helped him.

"Where this things goes?" she asked holding some parts of the machinery, which looked like a mechanical arm of sorts and a box of wrenches.

"Just put it in that closet."

"Got it."

Minion swept the area methodically. "I didn't expect you to actually help me, you know."

"Same here, I'm just bored." She shoved the box and the arm into the closet and closed it quickly afraid she might end up under the avalanche of electronic garbage. She went back to find something else to move, when she spotted the holo watch, the one Minion used during the fight with Tighten. Suddenly an idea popped in her head.

After the lunch break Roxanne got an urgent call from her work, one of her colleague was sick, and she was called as the replacement. The couple said their goodbye and parted. The reports were usual car crash on the Highway caused a massive traffic jam, a Guinness record for the biggest cookie in the world, receiving from the mayor an award by the local teacher for long seniority and devotion to the job and kids, some orphanage making charity sell, simple everyday things. When she finished she decided she needs to get home. She would call Megamind after she'll get a warm bath and hot cocoa cup. When she left the KMC8 her cell phone rang.

"Hallo?"

"Roxanne?"

"Margot? Why are you calling me?"

"Well, I know it's kinda not my business and since I don't give a damn… but you should _reaaally _come here. You know the bar Tropicana?"

Roxanne just stood there speechless for what it seemed to her and eternity. Megamind, he's blue head she would recognize everywhere even if his back were facing her. And the blond….bitch! She laughed and toyed with her hair and blinked in a flirtatious way.

"Why thank you Megamind. I didn't know you were so charming…" she giggled and send Roxanne's blood boiling with anger.

"No, thank_ you._ For this lovely evening…" he purred in low tone of voice and to make things worse brought the blond hand to his mouth and kissed it lightly.

A loud slam could be heard across the bar.

"By the way Megamind, I thought you eyes were green…" the girl said throwing her hairs back.

"Because they are." A wide smile appeared on his face while he looked on his watch and switched it. The girl screamed loudly and run away. Margot paid for the drinks and left the bar wanting to burst into an evil laughter but she satisfied herself with simple smirk.

Megamind was trying to figure out what went wrong with the machine. He thought he calculated everything correctly but still… He was brought back from his thought by his cellphone.

"Ollo."

"Megs, you won't believe me if you won't see this yourself…" Margot said in nervous tone.

His world crashed. The only reason he could stand was Minion. He looked straight through the big window of the café and couldn't believe his own eyes. His Roxanne laughing and flirting with…. With… that… guy!

"Sir?"

"Minion, let's go back to our lair." His voice seemed plain and completely washed out of emotions.

Margot disguised as Roxanne observed as Megamind left with Minion, which send her into one wide smile. She looked at her 'date'.

"You know, I just remembered that I have something really important to do, so byebye." She left the poor guy with the bill.

* * *

Do you hate me now?

Review, pretty please?


	5. Heartbroken

Heartbroken

Minion could only watch as Megamind was silently breaking apart sitting in his spinning chair, helplessly staring at the ceiling of the fake observatory. The fish felt his rage slowly building in. He couldn't understand just what happened! That person in the café couldn't be Miss Ritchi! But still. He went down to the workshop area hoping that maybe there he'll find some answers or at least something to do, or he would just sprint to Miss Ritchi apartment and have a serious talk with her about cheating on his boss. But to that he would need a disguise, he looked for his holo watch, but couldn't find it anywhere.

"Oh, hi Minion."

Margot went in smiling widely holding her hands behind her back. Minion's eyes went into thin slits.

"And what is causing you to be so happy." He almost barked at her. "You called us to that darn café! And you weren't there!"

"Ah, sorry, sorry. I had something else to do." Her face became serious. "So how's he?"

"Devastated! What were you thinking! Was there a problem on calling me instead of him?"

"Calm down Minion." She raised her hands defensively. "He'll be okay. With time, he'll forget about her, believe me. Everything will be back to how it was, how it supposed to be, minus the villain part. You know. Just the two of you, Minion. After all…" she walked closer to him and placed a hand on his arm. "This would happen sooner or later. They are just too different. This would never work out. Isn't that right buddy?" she gave him reassuring smile and patted him slightly.

"Maybe you're right… But I should talk with Miss Ritchi. Maybe it wasn't what we saw?"

"I…would wait with that. Let her call first, 'kay?"

Her face was so friendly and compassionate, that Minion couldn't help but to feel something was wrong. His suspicions grew when he noticed his watch in the place it wasn't before, just after Margot left.

"They broadcasted a storm next Sunday!" Margot happily announced to Megamind, next morning, waking him. He fell asleep on his chair in the observatory.

The ex-villain looked at her with blank expression."That's wonderfull."

"Yes, and we could try again to send me back!"

"Okay…"

The girl tried not to hum happily. Then she decided that something must be done with the blue head.

"Megs, look at me."He did what she wanted. "Tell me are you going to sulk here for the rest of your life, or you're going just to take things into your own hands and just forget about her. Because, seriously I think if something like this happened, it's the best proof that the both of you wasn't meant to be… It happens, you know? Just get over it!" she grabbed the front of his suit and pulled him up. Unfortunately there was no response from his side. She gave up. He slumped back into his chair.

"You want breakfast?"

"No."

"Something to drink?"

"No."

"Roxanne?"

"…" he looked at her with an unbelievable pain in his eyes.

"Okay, that wasn't funny."

Minion checked the memory of the holo watch, and just as he expected there was a projection of Roxanne recorded. He said to Margot that he's leaving for shopping. Actually he headed to Roxanne's apartment. He called her boss earlier if she was working but he said she called in sick.

After scaring the doorman, he ran up to her doors and basically hang on the bell. Finally he heard the reporters voice.

"Minion, I'm not in the mood for talking with neither you or your boss, understood?"

"I understand, but Miss Ritchi, one question before I leave. Were you yesterday evening on a date with some red haired man in café Cream Heaven, around nine p.m.?"

"No. I was in my apartment… Why do you ask Minion?"

"Because me and boss saw you there."

He heard a click of the door lock, and a jingle of a chain.

"What did you said?"

Half an hour later Minion and Roxanne were in the lair. The woman almost breaking her fingers with nervousness as they rode up to the observatory.

"Minion, I want to be left alone." Megamind spoke from his chair not turning to face them.

"It's me." Roxanne said.

"Roxanne?" The alien finally turned to her. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with that… person?" he said bitterly.

"I should ask you about the same. Why aren't you with that blond chick from bar?"

"What do you mean? What blond chick?"

Minion stood between Roxanne and Megamind

"Sir, I think I can explain…"

Margot just finished reading yet another book. And was about to start next one, when a shadow of Megamind fell on her. She looked up from her couch.

" 'Sup?"

"Margot, my dear friend, can you explain something to us?" superhero sounded like was about to snap her neck

"That depends…" she lowered her book and noticed… "Roxanne?"

"Surprised?"the reporter looked pretty pissed off.

"Why?" asked Megamind. "Just tell me, why."

Margot sighed.

"For your own good, for both of you."

"That's the biggest bullshit I've ever heard." He hissed.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Margot sprang up. "You seriously thought this have even a slightest chance of surviving? Roxanne? First, in few years from now, you're going to wake up and realize that you'll never be a mother, that your dream of having a big family won't come true because of him! You'll grow bitter, because you'd be lying to yourself this doesn't matter as long as you're together. Secondly, even if that won't happen you'll be dead worried every time he would be late or injured after a fight with criminals or another super villain. After a time you'll grow weary of the feeling and you will leave him, anyway. And you Mega head. At some point, you'll notice how she looks on other _human_ men, and how they look back. Yet again you'd be laying just like her, to yourself that it's nothing, because she's with you. For how long? You're just too different, this cannot work. This would never work!" when she stopped shouting she looked angry at them.

"Tell me…" Roxanne came closer. "Who hurt you so much for you to become like this?"

The grey blond girl blinked few times.

"I…" a terrible hurt appeared in her eyes but disappeared instantly. "That's none of your business, newsie." She grinded her teeth.

"Oh, it is." Megamind hissed. "I don't want to see you ever again. I have a bad news for you. You'll have to figure out, how to get back home without me, girl. Get out, now."

She huffed with irritation grabbed her bag, and before she left she said.

"Mark my words. You'll both end up miserable, I assure you."

The doors slammed.

* * *

I'm starting to worry if this turns to be too much of a soap opera.


	6. Chapter Double pack!

Here you go. Two chapters in one update, because they are short...

* * *

The reason why

A week later Roxanne had again her day off, and after a date with Megamind she wondered on what he was planning for her birthdays, which were about to occur in about a month.

She shut the curtains on her window, suddenly a strong hand shut her up. She wanted to scream.

"Please don't. I'm not going to harm you. I only want to know if you could tell me where I'll find Margot."

The hand went off her mouth and Roxanne could speak again. She turned slowly and then… she fainted.

She woke up few minutes later, feeling a cold cloth over her head.

"Here I brought you water." A tall glass came into view. She accepted it and took a sip, and then she looked up and spluttered all the water on her guest. In panic she tried to run from him.

"Please, I'm really not going to harm you, my names Brooklyn, I'm a gargoyle."

Roxanne grabbed her umbrella and raised it ready to attack. That 'Brooklyn' was tall, his skin was wiry-red, he had a mane of wild white hair, an enormous beak, two long horns, pterodactyl-like wings and a tail. His hands had three fingers and a thumb. He wore a light blue, long shirt, the front of it ended around his knees, the sides of it were ending a little bit below his hips, he wore a belt around his waist, and he had no pants.

"A gargoyle?" Roxanne blinked few times. Then something kicked in. "Wait, you're the one who had broke Margot's heart, right?"

The creature winced. "Well, kind of, I suppose. I didn't mean that, really… It was… an accident… But I want to make it better. I want to at least say to her, that I'm sorry…" he slumped on the couch. "If I only could…"

The reporter watched her uninvited guest and she remembered. Rain, vibrant green eyes, filled with such sadness.

"_Wait a minute… Oh… Did you really think that I would ever be you?"_

"…_No…"_

She rubbed her head. "I'm sorry. I don't know where she is… but I know someone who might know how to find her."

Megamind did not like the idea of finding Margot. He felt much better without the nuisance. But also he felt curious about that 'gargoyle' person.

"So what's his connection to the witch?" he asked his girlfriend.

"I think they were in some kind of relationship… And something went wrong. Just like… you know… the rain moment, before your fight with Titan."

Yes, he knew. But it did not justified Margot's actions, neither it made him forgave her. Still, he needed to know more.

The bar was small and cramped, even if it was close to the closing hour. The three of them found and empty seats and waited

"Are you sure, she's going to be here?" Roxanne asked Brooklyn, who dressed in a trench coat and a hat looked around.

"She loves singing. And your fish friend said she could be here. Besides what we have to lose?" his eyes rested on the scene.

Soon the band began playing Sam Brwon's 'Stop' and a spotlight rested on the singer, who came to be Margot. She moved slowly to the rhythm of the song. Roxanne and Megamind never heard her singing and had to admit, that even if she was the worst person possible, she had the most beautiful voice they ever heard.

_All that I have is all that you've given me  
did you never worry that I'd come to depend on you  
I gave you all the love I had in me  
now I find you've lied and I can't believe it's true_

Wrapped in her arms I see you across the street  
and I can't help but wonder if she knows what's going on  
you talk of love but you don't know how it feels  
when you realize that you're not the only one

Oh you'd better stop before you tear me all apart  
you'd better stop before you go and break my heart  
ooh you'd better stop

Time after time I've tried to walk away  
but it's not that easy when your soul is torn in two…

After that phrase she noticed them at the back of the bar. She stopped singing looking in disbelieve. Brooklyn stood up and at the same time Margot ran off the stage.

"I'm going after her!" the creature shouted back to his companions and ran out off the bar.

Megamind and Roxanne decided to follow.

"Where did he go?" Megamind looked around not sure which direction to follow. Then they've heard a shout.

"Let go of me!"

"Margot, listen to me!"

"No! We have nothing to discuss about! Let go!"

The superhero and the reporter found them just behind the corner. Brooklyn got a hold of her arms. The blond tried to fight.

"Just listen to me, for God's sake! Would it hurt if you did?"

"Yes! I've trusted you! I let you get close to me. Closer than I've ever let anyone to be! And you… you… Just…" her voice became weak. "Just go back to _her_ and leave me alone in my darkness, I don't need you. I don't need anyone!" Margot got back her confidence and kicked his leg. The gargoyle hissed with pain but did not let go.

They both matched each other when it come to being stubborn.

"I don't know what you saw, but whatever it was you misunderstood!"

"I don't think so! The way you caught her was nothing but friendly!"

"Only in your stupid mind!"

She made a shocked face, did he just called her stupid? The nerve! While she tried to compose herself and come back with list of insults he continued.

"Ok, I got a bit carried away. But it was the first time I saw other gargoyles since we woke up in New York. It was a bit overwhelming and I kinda forgot about you… And Miko… she was nice but I never felt anything toward her, like I feel for you. In that garden she asked me if I wanted to stay with them and be her mate. I tried to refuse but she tripped, probably intentionally, I caught her and told her 'no'. Then I got back to the castle but you weren't there. It was close to the sunrise, so I couldn't follow you and told you about my feeling for you. Margot you are sometimes such an Ice Queen, you keep everyone at distance, you are mean and sarcastic. Especially when you're hurt and when you don't trust those around you. But you can also be caring and sweet in your own way. You are funny and if you trust your friends there's magic happening around you. I'm sorry for this horrible mishap but I love you. I always will. Can you forgive me?" he looked at her apologetically with slight hope in his black eyes, waiting for her answer.

She let him finish.

"I'm not stupid." She made a pout face. But then became more serious. Sad even "I don't know Brooklyn, it's all… too complicated… I… I need time. I don't know what to think anymore. We… I want to be with you, but I don't know if I should. You need to be with your clan, you are second in command. You like to be home most of the time, to stay in one place, to know where you are standing, while I don't. I'm never for too long in one place. My kin was not meant for this. And… It's so easy for you… To just march straight into my, turning it upside down..." she bit her lower lip shutting her eyes, not wanting to see him or him to see her. It hurt.

"Listen, I…" he let go of her, immediately she wrapped her arms around herself.

"No! Now you listen! Do you have any idea how I feel? Have you even asked me about it? Do you know how it is to sit for a whole year in a dungeon, hearing your kin being slaughtered, knowing that any second you'll be next? And then being 'rescued' only to discover that you were left alone? Do you have any idea how I felt when the only survivor apart from me looked into my eyes and said 'I'm sorry' than went back to our tormentors to be killed on her own free will? Do you know how it is when the people you once considered friends are treating you as a tool, not letting you die just because it's not convenient for them? Do you?" they stood in front of each other silent, Margot dropped her head. "I can't let you be with me. I would never stand to gain something just to have it ripped away from me the next moment I turn my back… I'm sorry. You have your clan and other clans across the world. And I… I just want everyone to leave me alone."

"Making everyone hate you will not solve it."

"I know, but it makes things easier."

She left. Passing by Megamind and Roxanne, not noticing them.

Brooklyn wanted to shout why this had to be so difficult. One wrong step and she closed herself in spiked shell!

He heard steps but it wasn't hers.

"Are you okay?" Roxanne placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do I look like I am?"

She was not okay. How could she be? She made sure her doors were locked the windows shut down and behind the curtains before she covered herself with a blanket and wept. Why? Why she had to be like this? Why did this all happen to her? Why she had to be so stubborn? She knew why. Because she was not like them. Because he had no future with her. Because when she cares usually someone dies. Because life sucks. Still she had to live.

They will never leave you alone

The knocking on the doors had gone for approximately ten minutes enough time for anyone to get pissed.

Margot kicked the blanket off and rubbing her eyes, opened the doors a bit too forcefully.

"Wha…ttt?" she looked at the person in front of her a bit dumbfounded. "Is it some kind of a joke? Or you're going to dehydrate me? 'Cause you know it won't work on me…"

"I know" Megamind gave her an angry look and just went inside not waiting for the invitation, which would never come.

"But of course, come on in!" Margot muttered annoyed. Less than a minute of being with the guy in one room and the both of them were ticked off.

"I'm here because Roxanne told me to come." He looked at the poorly furnished room. There were only the bed and a bedside table. In the corner he spotted her bag.

"You know even the prison cell's were more… cozy than this room." He pointed out.

"It's a motel room, not an apartment in The Plaza Hotel." She hissed. "Is there any reason why are you here or you just come to criticize the way I live?"

"I don't like you. In fact, my feelings are very close to hate. There's no way I'm going to forgave you what you did to me and Roxanne, and I still want to strangle you for that, but… I understand you had reasons."

She looked at him unimpressed

"You're going somewhere with this, or you just going all sentimental on me?"

"Ugh! Seriously can you just stop being such a kayktuss and let me finish?"

"Being what? Sorry but your lisp is getting in the way."

Megamind had to count to one hundred before he could speak again.

"I meant the desert plant with spikes."

"Cactus?"

"Yes."

"Okaaaay. How did you found me?"

"Minion and your flying friend found you. I wanted to say that I understand you in some way. Also giving someone a second chance and looking past your fears may cause a surprising turn of events. There. This is all I wanted to say, now goodbye."

"Hold on. This is it? No epic speech of how grateful I should be to host you in here or to thank you for sparing my life?"

"No, apparently no. Do you want one?"

"No thank you. Goodbye."

The doors closed and she felt… weird.

When she left her room to buy herself lunch, she found a pamphlet stating: "Second chances makes your life easier! God gave you more than one. Love your enemies! Give them a chance!" She tore the paper and threw the sad remnants.

In Starbucks the radio started playing "Too late for Apologize", when she entered. While she waited she listen to "Sorry seems to be the hardest word", "Sorry, blame it on me" and "All fall down".

By the lunch break she was pissed, somehow the whole world was trying to convince her to change her mind! She barricaded herself in her room, trying to chase away stupid thoughts. Then the evening came and she had to go to work. The way to the bar was like a crusade through hell. She promised herself when she'll find out who did this she'll shoot that person. Unfortunately her six sense told her that the person was immortal. Life sucks.

Then she saw him waiting for her with flowers… her favorite. And two cups of coffee.

Oh, hell, she thought, Mega head and Roxie seem happy with each other, illusion or not…maybe… I could, also be happy… even for a little bit?

"I'm still not happy about the garden incident." Margot informed Brooklyn.

"I know. But I have coffee, Caramel Moccha with extra milk and chocolate chips." He smiled the way she loved the most.

"You seriously want to bribe me aren't you?" she tried not to smile, but it was very hard with him like this, so she just gave up.

"I admit guilty. But don't tell Elisa about it, or she'll arrest me." He winked and she laughed.

"Oh, and before you'll get your coffee, you must swear to never meddle in Megamind and Roxanne's relationship, understood?" he wag his finger at her.

She saluted. "Yes, sir! I swear not to interfere with their relationship…" he gave her coffee, and after the first sip she added "…too much".

The gargoyle rolled his eyes.

"You'll never change."

"Of course, other way you wouldn't love me."

* * *

No, she won't change much... Also Brooklyn's and Margot story is something I wrote some time ago but never published. She was much nicer person there... She still is, but does not show it so much... Still, I won't mind if you'll still hate her, she's just this kind of a person xD Review please!


End file.
